Masquerade
by ElvenStrife
Summary: Welcome to the Ashford Academy Masquerade Ball. Suzaku and Lelouch might need a lesson in better party manners, but lust conquers propriety any day. Who'd have known pretty outfits would have made them so hard to resist to one another? PWP, Suzaku/Lelouch


**Title:** Masquerade

**Author:** Legolas Fanatic

**Rating:** M15/R (the highest you can get)

**Warnings:** Smut/graphic sex, PWP, yaoi (boy/boy), masochistic!uke!Lelouch & sadistic!seme!Suzaku, AU (if you want to get picky about it, but I don't see why it couldn't fit in with a bit of tweaking. Isn't every fanfic really AU when you think about it?)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion_ or any recognisable characters/places. They belong to their original creators and I am borrowing them purely for some fun. No money is being made from this.

**Summary: **Welcome to the Ashford Academy Masquerade Ball. Suzaku and Lelouch might need a lesson in better party manners, but lust conquers propriety any day. Who'd have known pretty outfits would have made them so hard to resist to one another?

**A/N: **Another one-shot I whipped up for that friend of mine, Zack (Emily)! ;) Her birthday was recently as she requested another story, so the credit for the idea does go to her. I merely wrote it up. All errors are my fault, since I edit my stories myself. Hopefully you all like it! It probably isn't worth the build-up and isn't as good as _Checkmate_ (in my personal opinion), but it's SuzuLulu. Who's going to complain?

* * *

><p><strong>Masquerade<strong>

It was hard to believe that all of his plans had been so utterly crushed. He had tweaked every hour in his week to perfection in order to ensure that he would have time to tend to everything which required his attention. He had shifted appointments around his school timetable and domestic requirements, mainly Nunnally, and everything had been ordered with barely room for mistakes. Now this had happened.

Lelouch leant against the stair railing and touched two fingers to his temple, massaging it gently. He flicked open the neatly folded paper in his right hand and scanned the words for the fifth time since leaving the president's meeting a few moments ago.

_Lelouch Lamperouge,_

_You have been cordially invited to the Ashford Academy Masquerade Ball!  
>Refreshments and snacks will be provided, but you <em>_MUST__ come in costume. It is a requirement of the ball.  
>It will be hosted in the main hall and only seniors may attend. All members of the Student Council will be present on the night.<br>Date: 26__th__ March  
>Time: 7:30pm until late<em>

_Get your mystery on!_

_Milly Ashford, Student Council President_

The paper, when folded, even had his name written on it in gold calligraphy. It was all too over the top, but it was Milly, and she never accepted anything less than perfection. She had taken the time to print out invitations for everyone on the council and in the senior classes. Why she had organised a masquerade ball was beyond him, but he knew that if he didn't attend she'd never forgive him. She had spent half the meeting gushing over what a success it was going to be.

The masquerade ball was Friday night, the night he was supposed to help his resistance group sabotage a new shipment of Sutherland frames that had recently been transported into the city and were near the Britannian Settlement. He would have to call Kallen and Ohgi, cancel the operation, and reschedule it for Saturday night. He would need to push everything else back. Kallen would be suspicious as to the date of his cancellation, since she had also been invited to the ball, but hopefully she would not look into it any further than that.

He straightened from the railing, silently shifting tasks around in his head to accommodate this new hindrance, and pocketed the paper. Before he had time to withdraw his hand from his pocket, Shirley came down the stairs.

"Lulu!" She greeted fondly. She touched his arm and came to a stop beside him. "Hey, what do you think of Milly's ball? It'll be fun, right? Do you have a costume?"

Lelouch managed a smile. "I'll have one made."

"But it's only three days away! Lulu, there won't be time."

"Oh, you don't know Sayoko like I do," Lelouch said. "Don't worry about it, Shirley. What about you? Do you know what you're going to wear?"

"Yeah!" She said enthusiastically. "I have this dress that was my mother's. It doesn't fit her anymore, so she gave it to me. It'll be perfect for this with just a little altering."

"That sounds lovely."

"Shirley! Lelouch!" They both turned at the sound of their names, watching Suzaku turn the corner and then move down the main body of stairs. He descended them quickly, taking two at a time, and came to a graceful halt just behind the pair. His green eyes were shining and a lock of brown hair hung down in front of his eyes, giving him a dishevelled look. "Glad I caught you guys! Discussing the ball?"

Shirley beamed at him. "Do you have a costume?"

"... I'll talk to Lloyd about it," Suzaku said sheepishly. He ran a hand back through his hair, dislodging the stray lock so that it bounced with the rest of it. "I'll find something. What about you?"

"I have one of my mum's dresses I can use," Shirley said, repeating her earlier words. "It'll do fine for this! I'll have to go and get some shoes to go with it, though, and some jewellery."

"Ah, the pains of being a girl," Suzaku laughed. "What about you, Lelouch?"

"I'll speak to Sayoko and see if we can organise something," Lelouch said. "She's very skilled, and we still have three days. There's no immediate rush. I'll head home now and we can start right away. It'll do no good to put it off."

Suzaku smiled at him. "Mind if I come over?" Lelouch shrugged absently. "I can watch and make sure progress is going well! Nothing like some motivation, eh, Lulu?"

Shirley giggled, Lelouch closed his eyes to hide a smile, and then Milly joined them. Lelouch considered four to be a crowd and descended the rest of the stairs, Suzaku on his heels. "I hope you're going to organise preparations for the ball!" Milly called after them, stopping by Shirley. "Don't just ignore it. It's on Friday! Everything must be perfect!"

"That's where I'm going, Milly!" Lelouch assured, turning back briefly. He reached the door, grabbed the handle, and pushed it out. "It will be perfect! Stop worrying!"

"And what about Suzaku? Are you going to organise too?" The blonde asked, thick hair bouncing as she moved down the stairs a little further.

"Yes!" Lelouch said, grabbing Suzaku and hauling him outside. "Yes, Milly! Yes."

"Lelouch!" She said, unconvinced by their enthusiasm. She planted her hands on her hips, scowled, and sent a glance back at the redhead who was still chuckling quietly on the staircase. She could see this all becoming a potential disaster.

She shot forward a few more steps and caught the door before it closed after them completely. "Don't forget to wear masks! It's a masquerade!" She said. Whether they heard her or not, she had no idea, but they had better go all the way with their costumes. She would tolerate nothing less than absolute perfection.

**~CODE GEASS: LELOUCH OF THE REBELLION~**

"She's not treating this lightly," Suzaku said as he stepped inside the club house and set his bag against the wall, following Lelouch to the sitting room. The dark-haired boy lowered himself onto one of the couches and leant his head back, waiting for the eleven to join him.

"We'd better not ruin it for her," Lelouch said.

Suzaku sat down beside him and smiled. He admired the shape of Lelouch's stretched throat for a minute before he leaned in to press his lips against it. The Britannian hummed appreciatively in the back of his mouth and cracked his eyes open.

"A ball could be fun," Suzaku said, pulling back. He and Lelouch had not been together overly long, and it was still extremely secret, but this would be a chance for them to do something extravagant together. An opportunity to do anything with Lelouch would be a night well-spent to him, so he was actually looking forward to it.

"Fun?" Lelouch said incredulously. "The night could be spent doing better things, Suzaku."

Suzaku thought he heard something suggestive in the other boy's tone, but he had probably just imagined it. Lelouch would be referring to _actual_ things he had to do, not something as indulgent as another passionate night spent alone. Though the brunette had to admit that the thought stirred his loins.

"It's for the school," Suzaku said lightly. "Try to enjoy it and you might find it's not so bad."

Lelouch sat forward a little and glanced at Suzaku, before he allowed himself the slightest smile. "I know," he said. "It's just one night. Even if it is boring, it's just one night." He straightened from the couch and Suzaku leant back, crossing one leg over the other.

Lelouch sighed. "No point putting it off any longer. Let's get this over with." He moved towards the kitchen in search of Sayoko, refusing to think on the repercussions of putting the raid off and wasting a night in silly costume. He could dwell on that the morning after.

**~CODE GEASS: LELOUCH OF THE REBELLION~**

It was seven-thirty and guests had already been flooding in for the past half an hour. Milly had invited half the school it seemed, though realistically there were only seniors present. The fact that it was night and all the girls were in wide-skirted ball gowns altered the perception of things and made the rooms seem more crowded than they were.

Though the masquerade was being hosted in the hall, students were floating through the adjoining rooms and corridors. More people had accepted the invitations than Milly had expected, so she let them occupy the added space without any hassle. As it was, she was too occupied organising punch and snacks, along with straightening the beautiful decorations she had set around the rooms. She really had gone all out.

Lelouch had made no effort to come early, so he blended in with the crowd upon his arrival. Everyone was wearing masks, so that you were forced to either identify them by their hair colour and body shape or pass them by without any form of acknowledgement. He supposed it was a little thrilling, not being able to tell who else was around you and knowing that they were just as disadvantaged.

Milly had enlisted the help of a few of the senior choir and band members. They were playing a variety of things, including the piano, violin, cello, and a woman would occasionally sing a few vocals into the microphone, though a lot of the music was instrumental. There were more instruments on the back of the stage, in case they needed them for their songs. Luckily, they all seemed musically talented.

Lelouch passed by a concealed woman and quietly smiled his excusal, moving towards the long table which bore the snacks. Sayoko had come through for him. His outfit was exquisite, to say the least, and he was sure he might owe her his soul for the quality of it. He wore a black jacket with shoulder pads and tassels, which fell right down past the backs of his knees. A chain connected the jacket across his stomach, and a length of puffy lace protruded from the top of the jacket over the chain; chains connected the collar as well, just under his throat. Buttons adorned either side of the detailed coat, and he wore thigh-length dark grey pants which folded up at the end and hugged his legs. Boots stretched up his long legs to just over his knee, and tighter black pants covered the distance that was left, disappearing under his pants and into his boots, covering him completely. The shoes were just as spectacular as the jacket, lace on the outsides of them and ties running up the middle to enclose his foot, calf, and knee inside. A white undershirt protruded from his sleeves, just as layered as the puffy lace visible in the cut of his jacket. They fell down at least three inches, and were just as folded and wide as the train which slid down his back and to his feet.

Overall, the outfit was eye-capturing. Sayoko had insisted on making it amazing, and it fit him perfectly since he had been present for every part of the process. It was heavy and hot, but the windows were open and the cool air swept through the hall and accompanying rooms.

He was wearing a dark purple mask with a pointed ear on the corner. It only covered one eye, his left, and the black bunched lace and feathers poked up from it and then fell down the side of his face. He knew that if anyone stared at him carefully enough, the mask would not do much to hide his identity since it only covered one eye, but he really could be any raven-haired student.

He reached the snack table and picked up a star-shaped biscuit, nibbling on it. It was sweet and had hidden choc chips embedded in its centre. Milly had made all the food herself. Lelouch normally would have helped, being the only other student council member with the ability to cook edible food, but he had been too busy to spare the time. Milly had understood, but he felt bad nonetheless.

"Excuse me," a woman said, snaking an arm past him to pick up one of the biscuits. She wore a heavy yellow gown which folded at her hips and dipped at her bust. Two golden chains fell from either side of her sunny mask and connected to her shoulders, where the sleeves puffed out and then lace ran down to her fingertips. She retracted her arm, biscuit in hand, and smiled her gratitude.

Lelouch saw the red hair curled back behind her ears and turned to face her completely. "Shirley?"

She paused, gazing at him, and then grinned. "Lulu!" She whispered. "It's you! You're here. I was looking for you. Lulu, you look amazing!"

"So do you, Shirley," he said. "Your mother's dress is beautiful."

"Thanks!" She blushed a deep shade of red. "I added the chains to the mask myself and glued some sequins around the waist so that it looks more elegant. It wasn't really much work, though. Your costume, however! Lulu! Sayoko mustn't have gotten any sleep. There's so much detail."

"We worked on it together," he said smilingly, amused by her reaction.

"You can sew and tailor?"

"Well, yes," he said. "I had to learn in order to take care of Nunnally. I helped where I could. In any case, it was finished quickly and I think it turned out well."

"It did," Shirley insisted through wide eyes from behind her mask. "You're breath-taking." She clamped a hand up over her mouth, suddenly mortified by how much she had admitted without even thinking. Her face turned red.

Lelouch shook his head, dismissing her embarrassment. "Thank you," he said soberly, letting her know that she hadn't done anything wrong. "Everyone looks wonderful tonight."

Shirley nodded her agreement, and then gestured to the other side of the room. "There's Milly over there with Rivalz. They're opening more of the curtains and cataloguing all the guests who have arrived so far."

Milly wore a bright blue dress which did not sit out quite as much as Shirley's around the skirt. She had elbow-length gloves and white pearls, and a small gold tiara atop her head. A folded bow encircled her waist and hips, tied against her left side and protruding inches from her body. White layers encircled the blue around the bow, and it was an impressive decoration. Rivalz wore a plain tuxedo, though his coat was longer and flared out a little bit more at the end. He seemed stuck to Milly's side. They both wore masks, Rivalz's black and Milly's white with blue diamonds.

The blonde seemed to notice something on Rivalz's jacket and wiped it off with an elegant flick of her wrist, before she gestured down and said something. Rivalz moved eagerly and grinned, looking goofier than Lelouch had ever seen him, and stepped to open the nearby curtain.

"Milly looks lovely," Lelouch said, fishing for something to say.

"Oh, she does! Her dress is so pretty!" Shirley took the conversation bait easily. "I bet it took ages to prepare her hair like that, too! She really gave this her all."

Lelouch could not see how Milly's hair was any different to how it normally was, but he took Shirley's word for it. He glanced around, searching for what he had truly come here to see, but the sea of masked people made it difficult to recognise anyone. He touched Shirley's shoulder. "Excuse me, Shirley," he said politely, and she looked crestfallen as he moved away from her and pushed through some of the people.

His progress was slow, but he managed to traverse most of the room without problem. He passed by the masked students on the instruments, working to entertain the guests. As he had expected, it was not too lively and he could see things becoming boring fast.

He turned and noticed Milly making her way through the elegantly dressed students, moving towards the small stage she had enlisted Suzaku's help to erect. She moved up the stairs and waited for the musicians to finish their small improvisation of Clifton Williams's _Fiesta_. Without all the instruments and so few participants, it was nowhere near as impressive as the actual thing. They had the clarinet and bass trombone, however, so it still provided life to the party.

Once the last powerful chord struck, she waited for the brief applause to die down and then approached the microphone. Accepting it from Fiona, who provided vocals when there were any in the songs they were playing, she smiled around at the guests present and waited for them to notice she was about to speak.

"Thank you all for coming!" She said. "This is the official Ashford Academy Masquerade Ball, and it marks a significant event in Ashford history. As seniors, we should all have the privilege of truly enjoying our school life! This is a way to relax and get to know your fellow students. Snacks have been provided," she gestured to the table, "as well as punch—non-alcoholic, of course! You all know where the bathrooms are and the east wing, as well as all the rooms along that corridor, have been opened to grant access, since so many of you wonderful people accepted the invitation."

"If you do have any problems, please seek me out! I'm the blue masked woman who'll be popping up everywhere!" She shook out the length of her dress and spun on the spot, before clapping her hands together, ignoring the feedback she got on the microphone. "The music will be going all night, and please do dance! It'll be more fun that way. Enjoy your night, ladies and gentlemen!"

She handed the microphone back to Fiona, who fixed it in the pedestal once more, and then descended the stairs to rejoin the bustling crowd. A few people applauded, but it quickly died once the music started up, this time violin-based.

A few people who had come in pairs started to dance, not exactly in time to the music, but twirling around in different forms of waltz which seemed fitting for everyone's current attire. Lelouch was surprised to see that so many of the students even knew how to waltz—people still learnt that? He couldn't think of a time when it would be necessary. He had been taught at a young age, when he was still a Britannian Prince, but he had not used the skill to this day. He was not sure he even remembered all the finer points.

"Care to dance, stranger?" A voice asked to his right and he turned to see a woman with dark black hair dressed in a brown gown with lace and folds along its front smiling at him from behind a mask which tied around her head.

"I'm sorry," he said politely. He did not want to dance. Just because he had attended did not mean he had to suffer the activities all night.

"Can't?" She asked, suddenly affronted.

"I can," he said, "but I'm here with a date and they'd be most jealous to see me dancing with you. Forgive me."

She sniffed, looked him up and down, and then turned to disperse back among the swarming people. Lelouch sighed, relieved to have escaped such a narrow encounter, and went back to surveying the guests as he passed by them on his journey around the room. He made sure not to stay in one place for too long or attract any unwanted attention. Truth was that he was searching for someone, someone who should definitely have arrived by now. In the sea of masked faces, it was easy to miss one person and he found himself staring around fruitlessly.

The music changed, the instruments always swapping around, so that the atmosphere was constantly shifting. One tune would be morose and sombre, while the next would be fast-paced with wordless lyrics. It made the guests feel like they were being chased or hunted, so they became more enthusiastic in their dancing to make up for the sudden adrenaline.

Lelouch avoided two more offers to dance using the same excuse he had earlier. For an hour, he moved around the room, searching over the faces swirling past in various forms of dance. He bumped into Shirley again, talked with her for a few minutes, before leaving her in Kallen's capable hands. The secret resistance member was wearing a dress the same light red shade as her hair, with white sleeves and petticoat. A wire skirt gave the bottom part of it shape, and her breasts were shaped by the dipping corset upper half. As soon as she had appeared and said something to Shirley, Lelouch had dispersed without a moment's thought.

He rested against one of the doorways, placing a hand over his visible eye, unhidden by the mask. _'Where are you?' _He silently questioned, deciding to stay in one spot for his scrutiny. It was frustrating him, and he needed to know where the subject of his search was.

He shifted, uncomfortable, and frowned. There was no reason for him to feel so unnerved all of a sudden, and he looked around, vigilant for an attack. Kallen was here and nearby, so he had back-up if something happened. Then he reigned himself in and sighed, shaking his head. They were not about to be attacked at a school masquerade ball; he had to calm down. What had unsettled him so much?

Then he realised someone was watching him from across the room. He lifted his head and met Suzaku's gaze. All the time he had spent trying to identify the eleven, and he had been the one to find him. Lelouch was a little startled that he was so visible now.

Suzaku was dressed just as lavishly as him, and that was the first thing he noticed. His coat was of a similar design to Lelouch's, except it had a tailcoat instead of flaring out into ruffles, and there was no abundant lace puffing out from his undershirt. The coat was startling white, making him look like he was glowing, and the buttons were all done up, where Lelouch's connected with just a chain. Suzaku's jacket had four buttons and it fit snugly to his athletic form, showing off how lithe he was. He wore a white shirt underneath as well, with a black tie, all perfectly pristine and neat.

His pants reached down his legs and over his boots, as gloriously white as the jacket. A chain hung from his hips, dangling from one side to the other, and bending with the shape of his stance. As he shifted, Lelouch noticed that the underside of the tailcoat was a deep red, and it looked almost velvet; he wanted to touch it.

Only with that thought did he become aware of the fact that he was staring directly at Suzaku, not even blinking. The eleven would have seen his gaze roam all over him, checking out every detail of his outfit. Lloyd really had come through, if that was where Suzaku had gotten the outfit from. He looked like a masked angel.

Suzaku lifted an arm, and his lips turned up in a smile. If he hadn't have been watching him so intently, Lelouch realised he would not have recognised the man without closer inspection. His brown hair fell about his face, but the mask hid everything above his nose and from this distance it was impossible to make out the playful green eyes. But it was Suzaku. It was wholly and entirely Suzaku.

Lelouch stepped forward, a woman swept past in front of him, and then Suzaku was gone. As quickly as he had glimpsed the man, he was gone. He threw his gaze around, searching for his white knight, but he had been swallowed by the crowd again.

"You okay?" Rivalz was suddenly beside him, and it took more willpower than Lelouch liked to stop from jumping.

He forced a small smile. "I'm fine, Rivalz. Why?"

The blue-haired boy blinked quickly and moved closer. "L-Lelouch?"

"... Yes," Lelouch said, arching one eyebrow. He turned to Rivalz completely, giving him a straight view of his partially uncovered face.

"Oh, man," Rivalz said. "I didn't even recognise you! You just looked like you were staring around, lost or something."

"No," the dark-haired boy said. He smiled again flawlessly, though wanted to return to tracking his lover down.

"What sort of mask is that, anyway?" Rivalz asked, drawing Lelouch's attention again. "It's not even covering your whole face. People will recognise you!"

"You didn't."

"That's different! I only saw part of your face," Rivalz complained, but then let it go. He ran a hand through his hair, straightened out his dark suit, and then folded his arms. "Doesn't Milly just look like perfection tonight?"

Lelouch's eyes narrowed and he smiled. "She does. Have you asked her to dance yet?"

"What?" Rivalz exploded. "No! No way... I can't do that!"

"Why not?" The taller boy turned to face him. "Everyone else is dancing. I'm sure she'd be thrilled to partake of the activities while the night is still as young as it is. Go."

"Lelouch!" Rivalz said. "But I can't..."

"You can." Lelouch smiled and fit a hand between Rivalz's shoulder blades, pressing him forward. "You have nothing to lose, so go ask her to dance with you. Trust me."

Lelouch withdrew his hand, smiled at the anxious look Rivalz threw back at him, and then tore his gaze away to search for his angel again. He sincerely hoped Milly would dance with Rivalz, but he had his own interests to attend to as well and could only trust that she would give him what he wanted so much, if only for a night.

He pushed past a dancing couple and made towards one of the windows, seeing less people around it and hoping it would be a viable vantage point. Before he reached his destination, however, he saw Suzaku out of the corner of his eye and froze. Turning, he saw the eleven moving towards where he had just been talking with Rivalz. He was only metres away.

Lelouch had no idea why he was so adamant on reaching Suzaku, or what he would do once he did reach him, but he met those green eyes—more visible now—and knew he had to get to him.

The brunette's suit was tighter than his and reflected every curve of muscle. His thighs were petite and his legs were long, his waist and hips were narrow and his shoulders were just that little bit wider. He was so muscular and lean. Lelouch really considered himself lucky—that was all his. It was still hard to believe that it was. He had no doubt about his feelings for Suzaku, however, as he stood there gawking at his suit. He felt his loins stir.

'_No.' _He swallowed in the back of his throat and then focused on Suzaku's eyes. The swirling pools of emerald emotion, now clouded with lust. That took him by surprise—Suzaku looked like he was about to charge through the people to tackle him. He refused to dwell on how pleasing the thought was. This was Milly's masquerade ball, a public gathering, and he couldn't let such thoughts interfere with the night.

But then Suzaku started towards him, the hunger in his eyes intensifying. Lelouch didn't know what to do. He had wanted this all night, but now... now it seemed dangerous.

He touched his mask, turned on his hell, and shoved back through the crowd. He couldn't resist Suzaku if he got to him, so he did the only thing he could think of: he fled.

**~CODE GEASS: LELOUCH OF THE REBELLION~**

Suzaku had arrived about half an hour late, thanks to Lloyd's endless modifying of the suit he now wore. He was not one to brag, but it was a very sleek suit and he hoped he was doing it justice. Where the scientist had dragged it from, he might never know.

He spoke with Milly as soon as he had arrived, swapping compliments over one another's outfits, and then retreated out to one of the adjoining rooms in the hall with Kallen and Nina. He had offered to help them set up connecting speakers so that the music could be heard outside the hall. They also turned the lights off and lit some candelabra around the place, providing a more enchanting atmosphere for the party.

Once that was all done, Nina scooped up the thick skirt of her cream-coloured dress and rushed away to see to something he didn't quite catch, but what Kallen later informed him was an assignment she had to transfer from her USB to her laptop. "She brought assignment work to do?" He asked incredulously.

Kallen lifted her delicate shoulders in a shrug and sighed softly. "She's dedicated," she said, feigning a softer voice than what she really had. "I think she's just moving the file over or something, but then she'll return to the party."

"She should have a chance to relax," Suzaku said. "What about you? Are you enjoying things so far?"

Kallen looked up as two dark-haired boys entered the room and moved past them, headed towards the bathroom. They were laughing among themselves, clearly enlivened. "I am," she said after a moment, watching them disappear. "I've never really been to anything like this before, so it's different. I mean, a masquerade ball..."

"Like something out of a storybook, right?" Suzaku offered and laughed. "Milly's really outdone herself. I think it'll be a pretty carefree night."

"Mm." Kallen dipped her head in a nod and glanced up at the clock on the wall, before she made towards the door. "Sorry, Suzaku, but I have to go make sure that Milly doesn't need anything else." She turned away from him, but he still caught her pulling her phone out of the top of her dress to check it. He shrugged it off and waved, before he trailed out a minute later and made his way back towards the centre hall.

Everyone was dressed spectacularly, and it made him feel like they were all nobility from centuries ago, invited to a rich estate to socialise and do business. There was no business to discuss, however, and a majority of the students dancing were either friends or partners, so there was no hesitation to approach them with the offer.

Suzaku ventured to the snack table and picked up a plate, setting some pastries on it. He studied a few of the mesmerising outfits as he ate, also appreciating the complicated musical pieces the students had decided to take on with only a few rehearsals beforehand. Really, everything was going so well.

He finished the food, set the plate in the small bin under the table, and then got himself a cup of punch. He wandered back through the talking people, towards the other side of the room, and then paused to stare around and find Lelouch. Thinking on it, the teen should have arrived by now, yet he had not seen him and nor had Lelouch sought him out. If he had ditched, Suzaku vowed to chastise him for hours.

He moved out of the way of three girls moving past who politely excused themselves and, once they had cleared, he had a clear line of sight straight for a boy dressed lavishly in black. His lips parted a little and then he smiled; it was Lelouch. Lelouch's outfit looked like it was straight from the Victorian era and he had never seen him look more like a prince than when he gazed at him inside that hall.

The colour suited Lelouch so well. It was barely a shade lighter than his hair and the white sleeves and chest puff set it off. The purple mask over one eye brought out the glinting violet irises, visible even from this distance, and he looked beautiful. Lelouch truly did look like royalty tonight, and he had never wanted to touch him more than at that moment. He just looked so enticing.

He saw Lelouch's gaze run over his body and smirked, knowing that he was being just as acutely examined. He stepped forward, but then Lelouch was obscured from his sight and the girls from a moment ago ran back across in front of him. Pausing, a petite blonde asked, "Do you know where the bathroom is?"

Suzaku smiled, ignoring his irritation. "Of course. Just head out the doors and to the right. They don't move, you know."

She blushed. "Oh... oh, yes! I almost forgot we were at school. Thank you!" She looked down quickly and took her friend's hand, letting herself be dragged away in her embarrassment.

Suzaku shook his head and moved forward, heading towards where he had seen Lelouch, setting his cup down on a table as he passed by it. He had to wait a moment for the song to finish before he could weave through the dancing students, making sure to clear the circle they had formed before the next piece started up. The time to wait had cost him, however. Lelouch was gone.

He frowned and looked around, before he caught sight of the trailing black jacket Lelouch was adorned in. _'There you are.' _He stopped and waited for the other boy to meet his eyes after gazing over him again.

The violet orbs sparkled again, Lelouch's arm moved, the sleeve brushed against where the jacket sat on his hip, and Suzaku wanted him. He wasn't sure what had happened, he had been so composed a minute ago, but he wanted Lelouch. Gazing at him, not very far away at all, he knew that if it weren't for the tender white flesh that was exposed, fragile physique, and those hands—those slender, elegant, glorious hands—then Lelouch could just be another masked stranger passing through the crowd. But he wasn't. He was Lelouch—Suzaku's Lelouch.

Those hands... he focused on them again. They were almost feminine. Every joint was sculpted and slender, and they were so thin he thought they might break with nothing more than the force of the wind coming in through the windows. He wanted them on his body, touching him, taking this dreadfully heavy coat off his shoulders and undoing the buttons to reveal the skin within. He wanted to touch Lelouch in the same way, tear off the layers of his intricate garment and make him scream his name.

The thoughts were so urgent and powerful that it made him feel hot, hotter than he had been with the thick clothes encompassing him. Even with the wind brushing against his face, he felt like he was about to faint.

He took a step forward towards his prey, eyes running over every inch of Lelouch's body. He loved that outfit, but he wanted it on the floor; he wanted to just take all of Lelouch's fragility and break it. He wanted to be rough. He wanted to bite and mark Lelouch as his own—his prince. All his. The primal, dark thoughts only ever stirred in him during their sexual encounters, and only ever because it was entirely consensual and Lelouch seemed to actually like it, so why were they intoxicating him now?

He moved forward faster. He did not care. He would throw caution to the wind. He wanted every inch of Lelouch; he wanted to dominate him, own him, make him so utterly his. It was a possessive lust that drove him forward. Lelouch would be all his tonight—he would have him. The Britannian would not be able to escape. Suzaku was physically more capable. He would not let Lelouch evade him.

When his prince turned around and started away from him at a quick pace, it only fed his predatory hunger. There were beautifully dressed people all around him, but he only wanted Lelouch. He had found him now, so he would get near him. Even if Lelouch ran, it was inevitable. Suzaku was faster, stronger. He had to have him.

Milly grabbed his elbow and brought him to a standstill. He almost cried out in surprise, but stopped himself. "Milly?" He asked, snapping back to reality, feeling disoriented.

"Suzaku," she greeted with a smile. "I just want to thank you for helping Kallen and Nina earlier. I feel bad asking Kallen to help, but she insists it's okay. Everything is going so well and it's perfect! Isn't it great?"

Suzaku forced himself to calm down. _'Why am I... losing control? I just want Lelouch so much. Jeez.' _He needed to watch himself better. "It's wonderful, Milly," he said with a smile. "You've organised it well."

She beamed and then Rivalz came up behind her. "Milly," he said, tone tentative, oblivious to Suzaku. When she frowned and turned to face him, he ploughed on. "I was just, uh, wondering if you'd care to... dance... with me?"

She looked shocked, glanced at Suzaku who smiled and nodded encouragingly, and then swallowed. "Oh, Rivalz," she said, watching him for a moment. Finally, she blessed him with a relaxed laugh and shrugged a little. "Why not? Alright then."

Rivalz grinned and took her hand, looking like he had just achieved his lifetime goal, and led her away towards where the students were dancing. Finally free, Suzaku scowled and turned, eyes searching for his prey through the crowd again. Regardless of where they were and what was happening, he wanted Lelouch tonight. He was never selfish unless it came to the raven-haired prince.

Tonight, he was going to be selfish.

**~CODE GEASS: LELOUCH OF THE REBELLION~**

Lelouch made quickly for the punch bowl and dished some into a plastic cup. Taking a long draught, he tried to figure out what the hell had happened back there. Why had he run? Suzaku's eyes had looked so devilish and hungry. He supposed it had worried him a little—the last time he had seen that look, he hadn't been able to move in the morning.

The thought made him flush and he stuck the cup back to his face to conceal it, sipping again. What had Suzaku been thinking this time? He knew that once the Honorary Britannian got an idea, there was no way to sway him from it. He would achieve whatever he intended, or exhaust himself completely trying. In this instance, Lelouch knew that Suzaku's stamina would outweigh his greatly.

With that in mind, he knew what would happen. He would be held down tonight, pinned under Suzaku's impressive strength, and forced to succumb to every desire the brunette had. He wouldn't care if he hurt Lelouch, and neither would the prince. Suzaku would never intentionally torture him, but behind closed doors, he loved being at the eleven's mercy. He revelled in always being bound and restricted so that there was no way he could resist—not that he ever would. He was Suzaku's prisoner, his prey... his toy. The thought flustered him and he had to set the cup down for fear of choking.

'_Not here... save these thoughts for later.' _He rolled his shoulders, evened out his breathing, and dared to look around to discover where Suzaku had gone. The man was too unpredictable to be left unchecked.

Warmth suddenly swept through him and he closed his eyes, before he turned to pick the cup back up. He focused only on taking a mouthful, nothing else, but it did not cool him down. His temperature spiked and he knew it was the thoughts of Suzaku doing it to him. He was not even sure he had seen the eleven anymore; had he just been imagining him, perhaps? It suddenly felt too dreamlike to have actually happened.

He caught movement in his peripherals and turned quickly, but it was the ribbon catching in the wind from the large ice sculpture Milly had ordered. It was shaped like a rearing horse, quite detailed artistry, and stood out against the pink punch and array of different coloured morsels. He slipped a finger inside his collar and pulled it away from his chest, needing to cool down. _'Just a ribbon. I'm on edge. I need to control myself. I'm better at it than this.' _

He set the cup back down, turned, and fixed his jacket up. This was just a masquerade ball, nothing more, yet he was treating it like some sort of savannah, where Suzaku was going to pounce out on him at any minute. He refused to be shaken by the hunger in the brunette's eyes; he would not lose his composure in front of these people. It had just been a look; he could even have misinterpreted it. He needed to stop acting like a child. Even so... he couldn't rid himself of the feeling that when Suzaku got him, it was going to hurt. _'No, keep your wits about you. You'll make a fool of yourself, otherwise. This is too out of character for you.' _Robert Smith's _The Great Locomotive Chase _really wasn't helping his case, either. It made him feel like a stalked doe.

He was about to step forward when a hand closed around his elbow and held him still. His breath caught before he could prevent it and Suzaku's own breath was warm in his ear.

"Why did you flee?"

Lelouch tried to turn to face him, but Suzaku held him still. The mysterious thrill of being unable to see the masked angel he was conversing with made him blush. Thankfully, that was hidden from Suzaku in their current positions. "I was thirsty," he said. "I didn't even realise you had arrived. I haven't seen you."

"You saw me... and then you ran." Suzaku rolled his fingers over the bone of Lelouch's elbow gently.

"I was thirsty," Lelouch repeated, heartbeat in his ears. "Are you feeling well, Suzaku?"

Suzaku laughed and finally released his arm so that he could turn to meet his eyes. When he did, Lelouch took a step back, visibly reacting to the swirling passion in their depths. "Of course, Lelouch," he said. "You know... you look amazing."

Lelouch blushed, and Suzaku grinned. "What do you mean I look amazing?" He said offhandedly. "You look even better. Where did you get that suit?"

"Lloyd dug it up from somewhere," he said. He reached up a hand to touch Lelouch's deepening blush, but stopped himself, remembering where they were. "We need to get out of this hall, Lelouch."

"Suzaku!" Lelouch said sharply, eyes widening a little. "Not here; not tonight. We're entertaining the seniors. This is Milly's ball."

"I know. It'll still be here when we get back." Suzaku took Lelouch's wrist and pulled him with him, dragging him through the celebrating students and towards the two heavyset doors at the end of the hall. He had his prey, and now there would be no denying him.

As much as Lelouch wanted nothing more than to just let Suzaku do whatever the hell he wanted with him, he still had to protest. "Where are we going?"

"An empty classroom, an unoccupied corridor, a wall... I don't care," Suzaku said, stepping into the corridor and dodging the few students who moved past them. He didn't break stride, and Lelouch didn't have the strength to forcibly stop him from walking.

"Suzaku, you can't be serious," Lelouch whispered without conviction.

"I know you want it just as much as I do," Suzaku said, turning sharply to the left. This area was not being used for the ball, so he settled for shoving Lelouch against the wall and claiming his mouth quickly, urgently, tasting every inch of him and rubbing his tongue against the prince's. As their mouths met, his hand slid up and pulled the half-mask from Lelouch's face, tossing it to the floor carelessly.

Lelouch arched his neck up and opened his mouth wider, surrendering the kiss and letting Suzaku dominate it—not that he had much choice. He moaned softly and the eleven swallowed it. When they parted, both were gasping. "Suzaku," Lelouch said. "You... you look so good tonight. Like an angel. God, we can't do this."

Suzaku smiled, eyes brightening. Lelouch kissed at his delicate jaw bone, following the contours of his neck and mouth with his lips, tasting how sweet the eleven was. He removed the other teen's own mask, bearing them to one another, and shivered at the power in those eyes. Suzaku had his arms on either side of the prince, holding him firmly, and Lelouch was able to fully admire the brunette's build. His chest was hard and his skin was taut and flat over every muscle, tan skin like a flawless canvas. Everything was proportioned so well and, though he had more muscle than Lelouch, he was just as skinny—in an athletic way. Lelouch wanted to see more of the underlying flesh. Suzaku smelt so good, and tasted even better. It was intoxicating.

"You say that, but you haven't stopped touching me yet," Suzaku said, an amused sparkle in his eyes. He pushed Lelouch back, looped the chain off from his jacket, and pushed it back off his shoulders. The Britannian made no move to stop him, but bent his shoulders to assist. It caught on his elbows and he tried to shift them, but Suzaku just shook his head and scowled. "Forget it."

"Seeing sense?" Lelouch asked breathlessly.

Suzaku laughed out loud and shook his head. "No, I mean forget the jacket." He dipped his hand and undid the belt around Lelouch's pants, before he unzipped them and shifted the thigh-length trousers down his narrow hips. The second pair of pants went down with it, the ones fit snugly against Lelouch's skin, and then Suzaku tore down the underpants.

Lelouch gasped loudly as Suzaku freed his cock in a matter of seconds, barely realising his friend had even moved. He trembled under Suzaku's controlling hands as they stroked him to erection, fingers sliding around his girth to excite the flesh and make it stand up. Suzaku dropped down and pressed his mouth against his treat, drawing it into his mouth slowly, swirling his tongue over the tip.

Lelouch whimpered and threw his head back against the wall, hands drifting down to tangle in Suzaku's hair. "S—... Suzaku—" He whispered, knees shaking.

The brunette moved his mouth down to the base of Lelouch's cock, and then he bobbed back so that it almost withdrew completely. He tasted the salty essence of pre-cum in his mouth and hummed around the trapped meat, drawing a ragged, hitching noise from Lelouch. He wanted the prince to be loud. He didn't care if every assembled guest heard them; they would be privileged to hear it.

He was only ever this bold and courageous with Lelouch. The prince really did make him happy.

"Suzaku," the raven-haired boy panted, eyes narrowing in lust as he gazed down at Suzaku, kneeling in front of him, lips curving around his cock. He watched it slide into the moist heat of the brunette's mouth, and then back out, and almost came right then. "Suzaku, just hurry," he panted.

The other boy smiled and flicked his tongue against Lelouch's length again, before he stood. "My, my... so impatient, Lelouch." He ducked forward and kissed him, tongue entering and sharing the taste of Lelouch with him. They were reluctant to come apart, but when they did, it was to crash forward again until they were breathless.

"What do you want?" Suzaku whispered, hand dropping to wrap around Lelouch's cock. He stroked it slowly, deliberately, knowing where his lover was most sensitive.

Lelouch's eyelids fluttered and he stared into the eyes in front of him, darkened with lust. Suzaku really was an angel—the white to his black. Just like a chessboard. That made him laugh. Even now, he was making chess analogies?

Suzaku was surprised to hear the laughter, thought Lelouch might be playing resistance games with him, and suddenly pulled the belt all the way out of the Britannian's pants. He snatched Lelouch's wrists and fixed it around them, pushed them over his own head, and then tucked the belt firmly in the collar of his shirt. By the stunned expression on the prince's face, he had not been expecting such a fast reaction.

"Suzaku," he said. "Ah..."

"You are mine, Lelouch," Suzaku whispered. He leant in and nipped at his ear, drawing blood. He lapped at it and smirked. "Totally mine. You didn't think you'd get away with running from me and now laughing at me, did you?"

"I..." Lelouch faltered and closed his eyes.

"You what?"

"Suzaku, enough of this foreplay. Please... please just fuck me. Own me. All of me. I need you—please... you're so fucking gorgeous. Please..."

"Mmm," Suzaku licked Lelouch's lips and then kissed him, his hands falling to his own pants to loosen them and then force them down his hips a little. He pressed forward, up against Lelouch, and felt the prince squirm against him with frustration.

"Beg me some more," Suzaku insisted, biting at his neck, bruising the flesh there. He bit again at the corner of his jaw and drew blood, sucking it as Lelouch's pleas filled the air, such a sweet sound to him; music to his ears.

"Please, Suzaku," he murmured, groaning. "Fuck me... use me... hurt me. Make me remember it for weeks to come. Just fucking _do_ it, please! Please."

Satisfied, Suzaku pressed his fingers up to Lelouch's mouth and the Britannian parted his lips obediently. His tongue slid over the brunette's slender digits, following the shapes of his long fingers, and then he sucked hard, wetting them with his saliva.

Suzaku pulled back and his hand wandered down, brushing past Lelouch's genitals to get to the puckered entrance to his body. Lelouch tensed and released a breath as Suzaku's finger began to push lightly, and then with more force, slipping inside of him. He forced himself to relax against the finger, moaning softly as he kissed up the length of Suzaku's long neck, pressing against the finger inside his body. Suzaku pushed a second in and scissored them.

Lelouch reacted well, still kissing at him, so Suzaku quickly stuffed a third in. The prince cried out near his ear as he brushed the sensitive spot deep within him and Suzaku touched it again to elicit more pleasure.

"You're way too vocal, Lelouch," Suzaku panted, retracting his hand. He moved to unlace the ridiculous boots Lelouch wore so that he could take his pants off completely, but quickly gave up the conquest when he saw how complex they were. "Oh, come on," he hissed, but then settled for just awkwardly stretching the other teen's legs forward so that he could step over his pants. He lifted the Britannian by his hips and Lelouch wrapped his thighs around Suzaku, using them and his tied hands to stabilise his weight. His thigh-high pants had been pushed over his boots and were now around his knees, which were around the eleven; the dark second pair he wore also crumpled to his knees and sat out of Suzaku's way. Against the wall, there was no chance of Lelouch falling—especially with his pants and legs locked around Suzaku's trim waist.

Suzaku had no problem holding Lelouch's weight and reached down to position himself at his lover's entrance. He didn't restrain himself. He thrust straight in and groaned at the tight heat, smiling as Lelouch buried his face in the side of his neck to muffle the loud cry bubbling up his throat. Suzaku didn't wait, but took him roughly, slamming him into the wall with all the strength of his body, hands roaming up under Lelouch's jacket to locate and tease his nipples.

Lelouch panted into Suzaku's ear, dipping his head to try and stifle the various noises he was making. Suzaku filled him completely and the pain of being rammed mercilessly into the wall coupled with the pleasure of the eleven's cock colliding with his prostate soon stole his vision from him and he almost blacked out. Barely conscious, he crossed his ankles and pulled Suzaku forward, more deeply into him.

Suzaku's breath left him in a harsh pant as he worked himself inside Lelouch, angling his thrusts to hit the young prince's prostate repeatedly. He felt Lelouch's hands in his hair, tugging at the strands as he was pounded into.

"Suzaku... harder... ahn..." Lelouch breathed desperately, Suzaku's strength shining through the way he rode Lelouch against the wall and how he gripped the slighter teen's hips with a powerful, bruising grip.

Suzaku sped up eagerly, and Lelouch felt his refined muscles clench and tighten under his thighs with the exertion of being so ruthless. He cried out, voice breaking, and tried to keep up with the man by pushing his hips into each thrust. It soon proved pointless, however, so he just relaxed more and took the exquisite sensations as they came.

Suzaku bit him again, drawing more blood, and Lelouch moaned. His fingers curled through his lover's brown tresses and he quietly urged him on, feeling like he was about to be split in two. Suzaku kept the pace up, not tiring, one hand pinching Lelouch's nipple painfully while the other steadied his hips with a crushing grip.

Lelouch's pants grew unsteady and weak, meaning he was close to the edge. Suzaku shifted his hand out from under his lover's clothes and wrapped his fingers skilfully around Lelouch's cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts. Lelouch whimpered and gasped at the new pleasure, whispering for Suzaku to keep biting him.

Suzaku did. He bit into Lelouch repeatedly, leaving his marks on his territory. His hand pumped and his hips snapped forward so that the echoing sound of flesh smacking flesh was in their ears, along with one another's beautiful noises of pleasure.

Suzaku fucked Lelouch hard, not relenting, wanting him to come undone first. Finally, the prince tensed and screamed Suzaku's name, the word falling from his lips like they had been made to utter it, and came in the eleven's grip. He shook and trembled, going limp as Suzaku then changed his focus to his own completion, thrusting harder, deeper, ignoring how fragile Lelouch seemed. He knew he could take it.

He buried himself deep, making Lelouch release a string of groans as he spilled his seed inside of him. Suzaku gave a hoarse yell and held Lelouch close, barely able to keep them both supported anymore. He was surprised when he didn't just collapse in a heap.

"Suzaku," Lelouch murmured. "Ah... nnn..." He wished they could have stayed like that forever; it was blissful. He shifted as Suzaku slid him off his cock, untangling his pants from his own legs, and steadied him back on his feet. Semen dribbled down the back of his left thigh and Suzaku noticed. The sight almost stirred him again.

He groaned and leant forward to kiss Lelouch, long and slow. "How are you feeling?" He whispered, grabbing Lelouch's wrists to undo the belt. Lelouch always looked so damn hot tied up.

"... Wonderful," Lelouch whispered, running a hand up Suzaku's firm chest, wishing it wasn't clothed. "You're so amazing, Suzaku. I love you."

The words caught Suzaku by surprise, but he smiled and kissed Lelouch again, biting on his bottom lip as they separated. "I love you, too," he said. He then pulled his pants up and tucked himself back inside, doing up the buttons and zip, making sure he looked presentable once more.

Lelouch was still shaking and his knees wobbled, but he pulled his own pants up, hiding the sight of Suzaku's release seeping from his anus, and fixed his belt back around his hips. He released a sigh and leant back against the wall. He was still coming down from the high of being with Suzaku—the dominant, beautiful, angelic Suzaku. "Shit..."

"I know," Suzaku said. He smiled, looking as charming as always. A few strands of hair clung around his face and, by admiring the soft strands, Lelouch became aware of where they were again. He started a little and closed his eyes.

"What if someone heard us?" He asked.

Suzaku leant forward and kissed his cheek, running a hand down his neck and over the numerous bite marks he had put on him. "Don't worry about it. If they did, they did. It was worth it, Lelouch. Doesn't the thought of being found out excite you?"

It did, but Lelouch didn't want to admit that. He blushed anyway and Suzaku knew the truth. "It could cause complications in the future if we are found out."

"How? Students are allowed to date, aren't they?"

"... Yes," Lelouch said slowly, but then Suzaku kissed him and he melted into the eleven without hesitation, tasting his sweet lips and surrendering to him completely. It did him no good to resist Suzaku, he was quickly realising. He always lost in the end.

Lelouch smiled slightly as they pulled back and stared at Suzaku. "Your hair is a mess," he said.

"Maybe if you hadn't tugged on it so much," Suzaku said. He chuckled. "I'll flatten it a bit before we go back out. Yours isn't much better."

Lelouch touched his hair lightly, trying to get it to sit right, but Suzaku waved his hands away and took over. Once he was done, he tried to get his own under control, and then grinned. There was a high flush in his cheeks from the physical exertion they had both just undergone and his chest was heaving ever so slightly, but he looked so happy. Lelouch wanted him to stay looking like he was now forever.

Suzaku caught him staring again and smiled, fixing Lelouch's jacket up properly and making sure that all the puffy parts of it were where they were supposed to be. He lifted his collar a bit, trying to see if it would cover a few of the bite marks, and then swept the prince's hair down to help close the distance. "Just don't turn your head too sharply or stretch your neck up," he laughed weakly.

Lelouch turned his head on the side and smiled, pulling Suzaku in for another kiss. He sighed gently and leaned into him, settling just for an embrace once the kiss broke. They could have been there for hours, were it not for the same song playing faintly in a nearby room. How he wished they could afford hours; hours alone, just the two of them.

"Here," Suzaku said, bending to pick their masks up from the ground. Luckily, they had not been trampled in their messy lovemaking. He fit Lelouch's back on over his left eye, and then let the Britannian take his to put it back on. Once Lelouch was satisfied that Suzaku's boyish tresses were sitting well enough over the top of the mask, he nodded his satisfaction.

"Why did you opt to go for a mask that only covers one eye?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch smiled mysteriously. "To be different," he said. He pushed away from the wall, falling against Suzaku for a moment, surprised by his inability to support himself completely.

The elven caught him and held him steady, breathing a chuckle. "Is this my fault?"

Lelouch smiled lewdly. "It's always your fault."

"Will you be okay? I'm sorry."

"You're no sorrier than I am," Lelouch said with another smile, more sincere this time. "I'm fine, and you know I am." He took a step forward, Suzaku touching the back of his jacket as he followed, eyeing the Britannian's slight limp even though Lelouch was trying hard to cover it up.

Suzaku pulled him back briefly and kissed the back of his neck. "Can I stay at yours tonight?"

Lelouch smiled and inclined his head as way of nodding. "Of course." Suzaku kissed him again and then released him, moving forward to walk a pace in front. It gave Lelouch an opportunity to admire, not for the first time that night, the way Suzaku's costume fit so well to his magnificent form and reflected his firm build. It was eye candy, to say the least.

He smiled to himself at the thought, but everything shattered the moment Suzaku turned the corner and almost ran into someone coming from the opposite direction. Lelouch barely had time to stop before he walked into the eleven's back, and came to a standstill, peering around his lover to see who had come so close to catching them. Had they heard? His mind worked to invent at least seventeen different excuses for what they were doing.

To his utter dismay, he saw Kallen and Shirley. The girls were blinking at Suzaku, looking up at him with clear surprise evident on their faces.

"Suzaku?" Shirley asked, then noticed the boy behind him. "Lulu! What are you two doing?"

Lelouch stepped forward, taking over for Suzaku; he was confident he was better at lying than the cute brunette. Thankfully, the pair seemed to have not heard his loud cry from minutes ago—he relaxed, but only a little. "Milly asked us to have a quick check and make sure the students weren't in areas they weren't allowed to be in. The blame will fall on her if the halls are left a mess, not to mention the other students in the dorms are trying to sleep."

Kallen wrinkled her brow at him, but then glanced at Shirley. The petite redhead smiled and rolled her shoulders. "Milly wanted us to get some more cups. Rivalz's helping her make more punch. Everyone's a lot thirstier than we first thought."

"More people are turning up than we expected," Lelouch said. "Milly did think that only half the seniors would make the effort to show."

"Who's going to pass up a ball, Lulu? It's every girl's dream!"

"Speak for yourself," Kallen said under her breath. Lelouch was the only one to catch it. Shirley, standing closer, sent her a strange look but then passed it off and smiled around at them all.

"Coast is clear," Suzaku said, joining the conversation and flowing easily with the cover story. "It seems all the students are behaving well tonight."

"We'd better get to those cups, Shirley," Kallen said lightly, tilting her head on the side. The other redhead quickly nodded, hair bouncing around her face.

"We'll see you back in there, Lulu, Suzu!" Shirley said. The two girls moved past them and disappeared down the hall, headed to get more cups for the punch. Lelouch did not personally know where they were being stored, but he suspected the kitchens; Suzaku had helped shift the boxes in, so he knew for sure that it was the kitchens.

Suzaku dragged Lelouch forward. "You jumped in pretty quick there."

"I doubted you'd be able to handle yourself on the spot like that," Lelouch said, still working to hide his limp.

Suzaku glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "You know full well I can handle myself."

Lelouch shivered just from the sound of Suzaku's sweet voice curling around the suggestive words. He closed his eyes, smiled, and turned his gaze to meet the eleven's. "I don't know about that."

Suzaku let his hunger rise and shine through his eyes again. "I'm staying over tonight... are you sure you want to risk twice in so short a time span?"

Lelouch's lips parted barely a centimetre. He knew that Suzaku could follow through on such a threat, and he'd be powerless to sway him. His stomach knotted, his throat constricted, and all he could do was blush. Suzaku chuckled. "Better calm yourself before we rejoin the party," he leant in and whispered.

Lelouch blinked and tried to force the heat out of his face. By the time they entered the main hall again, he was still a little flushed, but it was nowhere near as noticeable as before. They swept in through the people and towards the snack table, both silently agreeing that a drink would be welcome after their physical exertion. They could nap, but that would unbecoming at a party.

Milly caught them on their way past. "You two! Where have you been? I was looking for you earlier. The student council is supposed to be helping to make sure everything flows smoothly. Where'd you take off to?"

"We were just checking the out of bounds areas," Suzaku said, feeding her the same excuse. If she talked to Kallen and Shirley, he wanted the story to match up. "We can't have students wandering through the school at night where they're not supposed to be and making a ruckus."

Milly was silent and then seemed to accept the excuse. "It was all okay?" Suzaku nodded. "Good, good. Things will be drawing to a close, soon. The dancing has died down a bit now—... Lelouch, what's that on your neck?"

Lelouch realised too late that he had turned to gaze at the dancing couples at her words, and revealed his jaw to her. In the lighting, she could see one of the dark bruises just under his chin. His hair still covered the one under his ear. He had to think fast, or he risked hesitating too long and exposing himself. He knew it was bruised, even a few lines of blood where Suzaku's teeth had broken the skin. He needed a suitable reason. _'If I take longer than ten seconds to reply, she'll know I'm hiding something.' _"Oh, nothing," he said, buying himself some time. "Didn't you notice it earlier? It's been there since yesterday. I was trying to get some books out of the upper part of my wardrobe when a paper weight came out and hit me. I tried to dodge it, but it still caught my chin. It left a rather nasty bruise."

"Looks like it hurts," Milly said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"It doesn't hurt too much anymore," Lelouch assured. "It did last night. Don't worry about it. I hear we're running out of cups?"

Milly accepted the topic change without a fight. "Yes. Everyone's just gutsing it. Did you run into Kallen and Shirley?" The boys nodded. "Hopefully they'll come back soon with reinforcements." She laughed, as if she had told a joke, and then glanced towards the stage. "Okay, well, I need to keep attending to things. When do you plan on leaving?"

"Soon, actually," Suzaku said, taking over as Lelouch opened his mouth. "I'm not feeling too good and Lelouch offered to escort me out. Is that okay, Milly? I'm really sorry."

"No, it's fine," she said resentfully. "Everything has pretty much been done. I'll say goodbye to you now in case I don't get another chance. But you better be here tomorrow morning to help me clean up."

"We promise," Suzaku said. Milly then hugged each in turn, giggling and praising their outfits a final time, before she sped off towards the stage to put in a song request from a student. Once she was out of sight, Suzaku and Lelouch continued to the snack table. They grabbed a couple of the very last punch cups, no more than three there, and filled them halfway.

"If Milly saw us using the cups when we know we're almost out, she'd be furious," Suzaku said with a laugh.

Lelouch smiled. "Kallen and Shirley are bringing more. It's not an emergency." They tapped the cups together and downed them, as if commemorating a celebratory event. They both felt a congratulations was in order for not being caught—the thrill had been all the more delectable because of it, but anyone could have happened upon them. Lelouch dipped his head to hide his blush.

"How are you feeling?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch smirked at the repeated concern. "Fine. A bit tired, though, so I hope you don't plan on following through with your earlier promise." Suzaku only winked as the words left his mouth.

"Do you want to stay much longer?" The eleven asked.

"If we need to be here early to help clean up, we'll need a generous amount of sleep," Lelouch said. He elevated an eyebrow at the scoff Suzaku gave. "What?"

"You won't turn up for that," he said. "You skip classes as it is. I think Milly knows she can't expect you to be there, but she's just being optimistic. Shirley always complains about how you're never around."

Something panged through Lelouch's stomach, but he smiled to cover it up so Suzaku would not realise. The brunette was an Honorary Britannian. He knew about Lelouch's past and had even wanted to distance himself from the secret prince at school so that it would not be revealed by accident. Lelouch had organised things too well, however, and now he was in charge of the game.

It did hurt him to know that Suzaku, Suzaku Kururugi with his duties to Britannia and the Imperial Army, even managed to spend more time with his friends than he did.

He'd need to call Kallen either tonight or tomorrow and reorganise their plans, since they hadn't set anything specific. The thought made him feel even more exhausted. He had enjoyed the night, but relaxation was not a luxury he could allow himself regularly.

Suzaku watched him close his eyes and moved closer, his scent filling the Britannian's nostrils. Suzaku smelt of crushed pines, cologne, and a distinctly masculine smell that made Lelouch want him all over again. It was certainly the distraction he needed and he opened his eyes again, tenderness in his smile. "You know me too well, Suzaku," he said.

The eleven's cute face turned up and brightened in an expression of happiness; genuine happiness. "Better than anyone else, right?"

The thought made Lelouch sad again, so he took Suzaku by the sleeve and led him to the door. He wanted to go home and sleep beside the brunette, snuggle against him, forget the world for the rest of the night. Suzaku and Nunnally were the best things he had in his life, and he promised he would never let himself lose them. The first time he had thought he had lost Suzaku had almost been too much to handle. He would keep them safe, his ties to this reality, his reasons for living.

Suzaku smiled and fell into step with him easily, looking forward to retiring to the club house with Lelouch just as much as the Britannian was. He looked up, caught Milly's gaze, and waved at her to let her know their intentions.

She waved back. She never questioned Lelouch's bruises further, never asked why he and Suzaku didn't turn up to help clean, and never answered Shirley when the redhead asked if she knew why they weren't present. Sayoko never questioned Suzaku's presence that night, nor did she ask what the stains were on the inside of Lelouch's pants. Lelouch wondered if they knew, or at least suspected, or if he and Suzaku really were just lucky.

He mentioned it to the brunette over breakfast the next morning, low so Nunnally wouldn't hear, and they both agreed it was probably the former. Even so, it wasn't an immediate problem for them; not yet, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There you have it! I apologise if it was a let-down, but it was actually a little difficult to write. Thanks for taking the time to read! :)


End file.
